


Last Words

by Deannie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie





	Last Words

She didn't believe in last words.

Last words meant giving up. They meant surrender--something she couldn't allow. Life was something to cling to, to fight for, to the last breath. The final words that rang in her soul from far too many voices were screams and calls for help and cries for loved ones, but they were never, ever surrenders to the inevitable.

So as the Wraith slammed its hand down on her sternum, and she felt life slipping from her, Elizabeth Weir stayed silent.

She would give no final words, to have them echo in another's soul forever...

* * * * * * *  
The End


End file.
